Accidents Happen
by MagicoftheWorld
Summary: Arthur should have found out about Merlin's magic earlier in my opinion. This is my version of the magic reveal and what Arthur does because of it! This is not Slash! This is only bromance centered around Merlin and Arthur. This is an AU because of the magic reveal!


**This takes place somewhere between season 4 and 5 for most of it. Gwen is Queen but is only mentioned at the end of the story. This is an AU as this is a magic reveal! This is my first Merlin Fic so I hope it's good! I am a Merthur shipper but this is only bromance! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin! If I did, the magic reveal would've happened earlier and I would've made it with another season with Arthur coming back to Merlin in the future!**

**Words without the Author's Note: 3,006**

**I also would like to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an accident that did it. It wasn't something flashy or powerful that saved everyone's lives. No, instead, it was a small chore that did him in. Now standing in front of his King with his head bowed, waiting for his sentence, Merlin thought back to how he'd gotten into this position.

_**This Morning:**_

He was running late again. Merlin had stayed up late last night reading his new magic book that he had found in the vaults and didn't fall asleep until well past midnight. Gaius had to come and get him up twice instead of the usual. After make his dash to the kitchens, breakfast tray in hand, Merlin rushed to the King's chambers hoping that he hadn't gotten up yet.

Merlin carefully opened the door to his master's chambers and nearly groaned seeing him dressed and sitting at the table looking at him with that look that says _I am just thinking of ways to torture you more than I already do._

Merlin knew that speaking now would only result to a goblet to the head so he just settled on giving Arthur his breakfast and smiling sheepishly at him hoping that he would take it easy on him. No such luck.

"_Mer_lin, I woke up today and found myself in a little predicament. You see, my idiot manservant hadn't woke me up yet even though I had specifically told him to wake me up earlier than usual seeing as I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done. And do you know what I find? My worthless manservant goes and does the exact opposite! After I get _myself _dressed, which is funny because I thought I had a manservant for that job, I find myself with another problem: How do I go about punishing someone whose job it is to be at my beck and call and finding them not here when I told them specifically to be here? I figured it out just as I saw that annoying smile on your face. On top of your usual, I want you to clean my whole chamber so that every little nook and cranny is spotless enough to where if I force you to eat off it, you won't get sick! Now leave me to eat in peace; you can come and get the empty plates later." Arthur finished with a smug smile and a satisfied air around him.

Merlin knew better than argue because he would end up getting sent to the stocks on top of everything else and he had enough to do already. With a muttered _Prat_ under his breath, Merlin exited Arthur's chambers to gather everything that he needed to complete the insane amount of tasks that was given to him.

Arthur silently laughed to himself. _His face when I gave him my little speech was great! Now onto more important matters…_ He groaned and took the closest piece of parchment and got to work.

_**Later in the afternoon:**_

Merlin sighed in relief when he saw the empty chambers. He knew Arthur had business with a few of the council to discuss crops so this was the perfect time to start cleaning he prats' chambers. Merlin juggled the armor in his arms trying to close the door without dropping anything. He grinned when he successfully accomplished his task and set the armor down on the table. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin started on his plan to cut down his chore length. The armor started to clean itself and Merlin got down on his knees and started scrubbing the already spotless floor. As he started to get a good chunk done, the armor moved onto the next portion to clean and polish.

Merlin was so immersed into his task he wasn't prepared for the sudden banging of a door slamming open. Because of this, his reaction time was slow and the armor didn't fall fast enough. There was an intake of breath and Merlin, horrified, stood and spun around as quickly as he could, worried about who had found him and prayed desperately for it not to be the person Merlin thought it was. Merlin gulped seeing Arthur standing there with an emotionless mask on his face. He prepared himself for the sentence he was sure he would receive.

_**Arthur's POV:**_

Arthur was in a bad mood. The council couldn't understand that he _wasn't his father_ and that he didn't want to tax the people on crops and then take most of them for the castle and the nobles. He stormed to his chambers hoping Merlin was there as he had always been able to calm him down; whether it was because he was Arthur's target or he provided him with words of wisdom that are few and far between.

Arthur was hoping for Merlin to be found scrubbing his chambers down and while he did find that, he was expecting to see his armor floating in the air cleaning and polishing itself. His first feeling was denial desperately thinking _someone else is doing this! _Then, after realizing that Merlin was the only one in the room, betrayal. Only years of training prevented his face from revealing his emotions to the traitor.

"I trusted you! I saw you as a friend! How could you do something so evil knowing my views on magic! Magic is illegal for a reason as it is dark and dangerous and anyone who uses it is an enemy of Camelot!" Arthur stopped his rant suddenly. He was hurt. "How could you Merlin?" Arthur whispered to the person who, though he would never admit it, he saw as his brother.

Arthur didn't know what to do; just looking at Merlin's pale, bowed face told him that he would accept anything he passed. Arthur was torn; he was a dear friend who has been around for a while, if he wanted to harm him or Camelot how come he hadn't already? There was still that little whisper that sounded like his father though _He is just boding his time; he wants to gain your trust as it would hurt more when he finally showed his true colors._ Arthur couldn't choose what to do. He finally decided that he would hear Merlin out as he was his friend.

_**Now:**_

"You may speak sorcerer and tell me what I want to know. Why did you come to Camelot when you know that magic is illegal? Why learn magic in the first place? Why didn't you stop? And most importantly, why are you here now? What is your plan?" Arthur said in a flat voice.

Merlin winced. "First of all, I'm not a sorcerer; I'm a warlock. I was doing magic days after I was born and I came to Camelot after my mother found out that someone knew of my magic. It was getting out of control and she sent me to someone she hoped would help."

"Gaius knew this whole time!" Arthur exclaimed. He considered Gaius someone he could trust and to find out that he had kept it a secret this whole time… _ Merlin is his ward. He sees him as his own son. No wonder he kept it a secret_. "Continue."

"I can't stop. I tried once when I younger. I lasted maybe 3 days before I collapsed. Magic is a part of me, I wouldn't be able to survive without it. And if you think that I have some evil plan to kill you and take the throne, you couldn't be more wrong! My whole existence is based around the fact that it's my destiny to protect you and to see you become a great King. I've been protecting you ever since I arrived!" Merlin panted as he finished his rant.

"So that's it then. If I believe you, you've only been protecting me because it's your destiny?" Arthur muttered dejected. He believed Merlin, after all, he seemed so sincere. The thing that he couldn't handle was that Merlin wasn't actually his friend.

"No you Cabbage Head! The reason I'm still here is because I see you as a very close friend, maybe even a brother!" Merlin blushed as he revealed his feelings.

Arthur just smiled relieved that he wasn't the only one who thought that. He muttered, "So do I." Arthur made his decision.

"First, you are going to finish up your chores, _without magic_. Then, you will sit down and tell me everything you have done for me since you arrived at Camelot. You will then go to your room and stay there until I've decided what to do with you." Arthur told Merlin his decision.

Merlin looked at Arthur surprised. "So you're not going to execute or banish me? I mean it would be perfectly understandable and I don't want to leave or anything but if you need me to I will!" Merlin rambled.

"_Mer_lin shut up will you? Yes I am sure now I believe you have some chores to finish. I expect you to be done by the evening meal. You will dine with me tonight so get enough food for two." With that Arthur turned and walked out to the training grounds needing to clear his head for the discussion that evening.

Merlin grinned before getting back to his chores.

_**That evening:**_

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers with enough food to feed both of them. Arthur was already there waiting for him. Merlin set up everything before sitting down across from him.

"Now I believe you have a few things to tell me." Arthur stated before eating a piece of pork.

"A few? If you want every detail we'll be here for a couple days," Merlin told Arthur. "That's a little exaggerated isn't it? You can't have that much to tell me," Arthur responded. Merlin just laughed and said, "Arthur do you know how many times I had to save your royal arse? I think there was something, no matter how small, every week or so. The trouble you bring…"

"_Mer_lin I do not bring trouble. Now I said that we were he to talk so now we talk." Merlin smiled. _I can finally be myself with someone other than Gaius. This is a wonderful feeling._

So Merlin told Arthur everything. He started with his first day in Camelot and the first time he saved his life at the feast. He went on to talk about Valiant and Nimueh. He spoke of the cup of life and the Great Dragon. He mentioned Balinor and Freya. That part took awhile and Arthur felt very bad about telling Merlin that _No man is worth your tears_ and that he killed Merlin's love. He spoke of Morgause and Morgana and the roles that he played with them. He spoke of Uther and Dragoon. Arthur wasn't very happy when he heard of the tale but understood that Merlin wasn't the one who killed him, Morgana was. He also talked about Agravaine. Finally, he spoke of Merlin and Destiny.

"Wait so let me get this straight, Mordred is destined to kill me?" Arthur asked his manservant. "Yes. You are the Once and Future King destined to bring back magic. You can do extraordinary things but you must have faith in yourself and must rule with your heart. As long as you will have me, I will proudly stand by your side." Merlin replied passionately.

Arthur was overwhelmed and touched that his friend no, _brother_ thought that of him. He was also finally able to come to an understanding of Merlin and why he hid it from him for all these years. With all the amazing things he now knew magic could do, he was starting to rethink the laws.

"So how do you think about abolishing the ban on magic? Maybe making you Court Sorcerer?" Arthur asked him. "No! You can't just abolish the ban, there would be mass chaos. You need to start small, pardoning those who have magic but haven't done anything that's punishable by death and treating the case like you would any other; make the punishment worth the crime. You also can't just abolish all laws on magic after all, there are some who practice dark magic. You need to set restrictions like anyone found using magic against someone else will be punished according to the crime. Finally, are you sure about making me, a servant boy a part of the court?" Merlin explained to Arthur.

"_Mer_lin, do you take me for an idiot? I already knew all of that but you just solidified my opinion on making you Court Sorcerer. I need someone who knows and can use magic on the council and who better than my dearest friend and someone who I trust deeply?" Arthur assured Merlin.

"Fine but there's just one thing," Merlin told Arthur. "What's that?" Arthur asked. "I'm a _Warlock _not a _Sorcerer_! If I am to take this position, I will be the Court Warlock, not Sorcerer!" Merlin ranted to Arthur. "Fine Court Warlock Merlin, what's our next move?" "Well we need to look at the current law word for word and see what will need to be changed for when the time comes."

_**A Few Days Later:**_

A knight burst into the throne room dragging a chained man behind him. "Sire! This sorcerer was caught trying to heal himself! Shall I lock him in the dungeons and tell them to prepare the stake?"

Arthur looked at the man lying before him. He could see the cut on his arm that seemed to have stopped bleeding. Arthur then looked at Merlin who was against the wall waiting for orders. Merlin smiled encouragingly at him. Arthur took a deep breath. He knew that it was going to happen eventually but he was going to get a headache later from the council.

"You are to release him. He will have until sundown to leave the land of Camelot." Arthur told the knight and the man that was still on the floor. Said man looked up surprised. He was prepared to hear a death sentence but instead he hears a pardon.

"Thank you sire, thank you! I will not forget this! I will spread the word that Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, is a friend to sorcerers and magic users!" the man yelled in pride. The knight came up and reluctantly unlocked the man. The man ran out of the throne room after a bow towards Arthur and escaped the land.

The council came in a few hours later after being told what happened. "My king you cannot allow sorcerers to run free! They will only come and destroy Camelot! You must go and find the man you just set free!" one of the council members told the king. The other council members nodded to what the other was saying.

"Are you questioning my judgment? I am your king and my word is law! I will not have you questioning my decisions unless I ask you to! Now leave me be!" Arthur yelled at the council. He was tired of them; they were his father's council, not his. He was considering getting his own council with people that he would trust more.

After the council left, Arthur sagged into his throne. Merlin rushed over to him and Arthur smiled tiredly at him. "That was harder than I thought it would be." Arthur told his friend. "Yes but you've just taken the first step into making Camelot safer and better." Merlin reassured Arthur. "I hope your right Merlin, I hope your right."

_**Years later:**_

High King Arthur Pendragon looked out onto his city. After the ban of magic was destroyed, sorcerers and Druids came flooding in. They were at first wary, thinking that it was a trap but after a while, they got used to the fact that they were now free. It seemed to help that Merlin or as they know him Emrys, was made the Court Warlock the same day the ban was abolished.

Arthur heard footsteps coming towards him and he smiled. After years in each other's company, they were able to tell when the other was around. "I still can't get over how much Camelot has thrived since the ban on magic was destroyed. Every day I see magic preformed and I see my people embracing it when years earlier, they were afraid of it." Arthur muttered to his Court Warlock.

"You are the cause of it all Arthur. You are the one who accepted me and allowed me to tell you the wonders of magic. You are the one who has conquered everything in your way. It is because of you that Camelot thrives!" Merlin proudly told his king, friend, and brother.

"No Merlin, it's because of you that Camelot is the way it is today. If it wasn't for you, I would be executing sorcerers still today. And for that I am forever grateful." Arthur replied to Merlin. Merlin just blushed and denied it. "Now enough of this, Gwen is looking for you. She needs you to watch William for a little while. Your son is a lot of trouble you know that?" Merlin teased Arthur.

"He's not trouble. He is like me and I was a very agreeable child." Arthur denied. "You were not. I asked the servants who were around for your childhood and they said that you were a very bad child. You had tantrums every other day and you were quick to displease." Merlin continued to tease Arthur while they left to go find the Queen.

There was still the occasional attack on Camelot but with the help of magic, they were always destroyed. Morgana and Mordred had been defeated at Camlann. Arthur was wounded badly but with the help of Merlin, he survived with nothing but a scar. Camelot was truly a magical place.

King Arthur's tale over the centuries would change after each telling but they would always get one thing right; the bond between Arthur and Merlin was great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and would love it if you would review and tell me what you thought!**

**~MagicoftheWorld~**


End file.
